


Betrayed again

by MarUmiWrites



Series: Lady dragon and exiled prince [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 09:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12010251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites





	Betrayed again

Betrayed again. That’s how she felt. Was normal to her to be betrayed, but that was the second knight that stabbed her near to her heart.

 

She lived in a hole all her life. The corpses of the few friends she had laid at her feet, being bones. She wasn’t in a good physical condition, but her mental state wasn’t good either. Every true friend she had was killed and thrown at the hole with her. Some people tried to help her to get out, but was a trap to kill her. Her body was weak and injured. Every single person that passed next to her hole threw some kind of weapon to her, making more damage to her damaged body.

 

But that last knight made special damage. At the moment she saw him, she fell completely in love with him. In the moment he stabbed her near to her heart, he made mental damage without knowing.

 

Who would love a dragon? No one, of course. Even other dragons made damage to her. She was a nothing in all worlds. She fell asleep again, on the pile of bones, and with a new scar near to her heart. A scar that would hurt forever.


End file.
